Rompiendo el hielo
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Theodore admiraba a Granger, por su inteligencia, valentía y esa madurez de no responder a los insultos de Malfoy. Solía toparse con ella muchas veces en la biblioteca, era ignorado por la chica, mientras él no apartaba la vista, estudiándola detenidamente.


**Disclaimer**: Todo que reconozcan es obra de Rowling y yo no soy más que una subornidada(¿) okno._.

Hola! Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un Theodore/Hermione, mi nueva obsesión xD Leí un Cedric/Hermione donde Theodore y Hermione son novios y yo simplemente me enamore *-* así que decidí aventurarme en esta pareja. Nunca había escrito a Nott, no se conoce mucho de él pero bueno, espero les guste y asim :D

* * *

Theodore Nott no era conocido por su gran popularidad en el colegio, sus grandes notas o con su suerte con las chicas, era más que nada señalado como el hijo de un mortifago. Algunas de las personas que no pertenecían a su casa y apoyaban a Harry Potter sobre todas las cosas, lo miraban con tanto desprecio, como si él fuera causante de los desastres en el mundo mágico. En la casa de Slytherin por otro lado, ser hijo de un mortifago te daba poder, todos con su manía de la sangre limpia apoyaban a Voldemort y los familiares de seguidores cercanos al mago oscuro eran considerados casi de la realeza.

O eso era lo que Draco Malfoy había dejado claro.

Si los imbéciles supieran que en realidad él no estaba de acuerdo con que su padre fuera un mortifago, en esos tiempos, eran considerados como lo peor del mundo mágico. Tampoco creía que Voldemort tenía una 'buena causa' con su idea de la purificación de sangre y enseñar la magia a los magos de sangre limpia; su abuelo se había encargado de inculcarle esa educación con la misma ideología del mago oscuro, como a todos sus compañeros pero por algún motivo le parecía algo estúpido. Pero era consciente de que pocas familias de magos tenían su sangre enteramente pura y si algo había conservado de su educación, era que si quería preservar el linaje, tendría que unirse solamente con familias con sangre pura. Aunque no por ello creía que se debiera exterminar mestizos e hijos de muggles.

Era más que nada un chico que disfrutaba de la soledad. Sus compañeros de casa lo consideraban frio, cortante pero de los más inteligente y bien educado. Theodore se concentraba en esa mascara que se había creado después de la muerte de su madre. No tenía lo que se pudiera considerar amigos, y mucho menos pertenecía al grupito de Malfoy, pero algunas veces solía reunirse con el chico, en clases o en las comidas, pero realmente no le interesaba pertenecer 'al trio de idiotas', como el solía llamarles en su mente. Detestaba ver como se metían con otros chicos 'inferiores', como se pavoneaba por el castillo y se hacia el importante, sobre todo ahora que era prefecto.

Pero aún más le molestaba el hecho de que se metiera a cada rato con la chica Granger. Había llegado a reírse de sus chistes solo por conservar su máscara, pero su risa era fría, no duraba más de unos pocos segundos y para nada le parecía gracioso el como la ofendía a cada momento. Y es que en realidad Theodore admiraba a Granger, por su inteligencia, valentía y esa madurez de no responder a los insultos de Malfoy. Solía toparse con ella muchas veces en la biblioteca, era ignorado por la chica, mientras el no apartaba la vista, estudiándola detenidamente.

Desde el tercer año se había vuelto un misterio para ella, y es que la veía entrar a todas las clases optativas que él tomaba y estaba bastante seguro de que tomaba más clases de las debidas, seguido la veía en la biblioteca detrás de una montaña de libros y gran parte del año escolar, en soledad. La chica parecía no tener vida social, como si solo se concentrara en tener buenas notas como él. Sin embargo era un misterio para él. Theodore sabía que personas como ella escondían algo, y le intrigaba. ¿Qué podría esconder la estudiante modelo del curso?

En cuarto año atrajo su atención mucho más que el anterior curso, no la veía en las comidas y algunas veces se topaba con ella al entrar al gran comedor, estaba más que seguro de que ella no lo veía en ninguna ocasión y eso le hizo querer hacerse notar ante ella. ¿Pero cómo lograrlo? Ella era de Gryffindor y el de Slytherin. Estaban destinados a odiarse hasta la muerte, o como en realidad sucedía, a ignorarse.

'Pero en demonios estás pensando, Theodore' se recrimino a si mismo cuando la vio entrar en la biblioteca. El chico había comenzado a planear la mejor forma de acercarse a ella sin asustarla o sin que le pareciera sospechoso. Podría ir hasta la misma sección que ella y preguntarle sobre algún libro. Casi pudo ver la cara de sorpresa que ella pondría al ver que Theodore Nott le dirigía la palabra. Pero de nuevo sacudió la cabeza.

'Te estas volviendo loco, no debes relacionarte con esa chica por mucho que te intrigue'.

Pero al final no le hizo caso a su razón.

Camino entre los estantes de libros, fingiendo buscar alguno en especial, bajo la mirada vigilante de madame Pince. Entonces, una fila de libros salió de la nada, chocando con él.

Los libros cayeron al suelo provocando un gran estruendo y un chillido indignado de la bibliotecaria por el maltrato a sus preciados libros, gruño un 'Tengan cuidado con esos libros' y en seguida una cabellera revuelta, larga y de color castaña se inclinó para recogerlos rápidamente. Theodore sonrió fugazmente y le ayudo mientras ella se disculpaba.

– Lo lamento, no me fije que venía alguien frente a mí –al parecer no lo había visto aún, si no, no estaría pidiendo disculpas. Theodore se apresuró a recoger los libros y la ayudo a levantarse, fue entonces cuando ella lo vio y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

– No hay cuidado –respondió él y le entro los libros, Hermione los tomo sin dejar de verlo–. La próxima vez podrías intentar un hechizo levitatorio –aconsejo levantando una ceja.

Hermione apretó los labios y se sonrojo. El día que se le ocurre llevar los libros al estilo muggle, choca con alguien y ese alguien le dice que use un hechizo levitatorio, como si ella no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para pensarlo, pero no era cualquier alguien, era Theodore Nott, un chico de Slytherin que solía reírse de las 'bromas' de Malfoy, como el resto de sus compañeros. Y ahí lo tenía frente a ella, con una sonrisa burlona y su mirada fría. ¿Podría tener peor suerte?

– Si, gracias –replico ella enderezándose–. Lo tomare en cuenta la próxima vez.

Y sin decir nada más dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo. Theodore la siguió con la mirada.

Bueno eso había salido bien, si eso se podría considerar una conversación. Al menos la chica ya sabía de su existencia y de eso a nada…

Después de aquel encuentro no volvieron a hablar, y no es que hablaran mucho en realidad, pero lo cierto era que Theodore no encontraba una excusa para acercarse a ella sin que pareciera sospechoso. Lo único que había cambiado es que al parecer ella ya se daba cuenta de su existencia, algunas veces él le sonreía, aunque una sonrisa rápida que muchos podrían interpretar como una mueca y ella le regresaba la sonrisa con un gracioso rubor en las mejillas. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué le agradaba?

'No le agradas idiota' se dijo a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza 'ni siquiera hablas con ella, ni ella contigo'.

Y como si la hubiera invocado, un golpe sordo le hizo levantar la vista del pergamino. Hermione estaba ahí frente a él y parecía debatirse aun consigo misma.

No tenía ni la más remota idea del porque había decido llegar a la misma mesa que Nott. Fue como un impulso, como si un gancho invisible la tomara por la cintura y la jalara hacia el Slytherin. Vio la cara de sorpresa que el joven ponía por unos instantes antes de que su rostro se mostrara indiferente, como de costumbre. Ella misma sintió el calor en su cara.

– ¿Te importa si me siento aquí? –pregunto Hermione, luciendo segura y dispuesta a marcharse si Theodore la rechazaba. Él pudo sentir su miedo, sonrió con burla y se encogió de hombros.

– Adelante –respondió y volvió a su trabajo. Se exprimía el cerebro en busca de algo que decir, pero no sabía que. Idiota. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto un cobarde que no sabía cómo iniciar una plática con una chica?

– ¿Porque no estas con tus amigos? –pregunto ella de pronto. Theodore levanto la mirada y la miro con las cejas juntas.

– ¿Qué amigos? ¿Malfoy y sus dos tarados? –pregunto en un frio susurro. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada–. Ellos no son mis amigos, Granger –Hermione le miro a modo de disculpa pero Theodore no le dejo hablar–. Lo mismo podría decir de ti –miro alrededor, ni rastro de Potter y Weasley. Granger bufo, pero no respondió–. ¿Te gusta alguno de los dos? –la pregunta salió de sus labios tan rápido que pareció que era otra persona quien la había formulado.

– Eso no es algo que deba hablar contigo –respondió incomoda–. Ni siquiera somos amigos. De hecho ni siquiera tenemos relación alguna ni como compañeros. Yo te caigo mal –afirmo ella.

– ¿Quién te dijo que me caias mal? –cuestiono Theodore alzando la voz, madame Pince le miro con enojo pidiéndole que guardara silencio, pero él no le ignoro, sin apartar la vista de Hermione.

– Bueno… –parecía no encontrar las palabras, lo miro con nerviosismo, sin saber que decir ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Si le caía mal a Theodore él no hubiera aceptado que ella se sentara en la misma mesa.

– No me caes mal, Granger –informo el joven, luego le confeso– Me intrigas.

Ella no pudo responder, eso le había tomado por sorpresa ¿le intrigaba? ¿Pero cómo? ¿A qué se refería exactamente? antes de poder formular la respuesta alguien llego a su lado.

– ¿Hermione?

'Estúpido Weasley' pensó Theodore mirando a Ron con enojo, el pelirrojo le regreso la mirada, igual de desafiante.

–Te veo luego, Nott –dijo Hermione parándose de pronto y recogiendo sus cosas apresuradamente. Tomo a Ron del brazo y lo llevo afuera de la biblioteca. Le escucho preguntarle con enojo '¿Qué hacías con ese?' y de pronto eso le molesto. ¿Quién se creía ese chico para hacerle esa pregunta a Hermione y con aquel tono que exigía una respuesta sin rechistar? No eran pareja como para que… Porque no lo eran ¿Verdad?

El resto de la semana no vio a Granger en la biblioteca. Solo en las comidas con Potter y Weasley, el pelirrojo parecía molesto, le lanzaba miradas de odio profundo a Theodore que el Slytherin recibía con indiferencia. Como si le importara caerle bien a Wesley. Lo que le preocupaba era que ya no había visto a Granger y sinceramente aún no se atrevía a hablarle fuera de la biblioteca. Afuera era como si cada quien tuviera su propio mundo, ella estaba con sus amigos que más que otra cosa parecía guaruras mientras él rara vez estaba en compañía de alguien.

Hermione volvió a la biblioteca casi un mes después de lo ocurrido. Ni ella misma sabía porque huía de Nott. Varias veces había sentido la mirada del chico sobre ella desde el otro lado del gran comedor y en algunas ocasiones cuando compartían clase y eso comenzó a ponerla, en cierto modo, nerviosa. ¿Por qué la veía tanto? Entonces las palabras que él había dicho tomaron sentido 'Me intrigas'. Y ella se comenzaba a sentir del mismo modo hacia él.

Entonces volvió. Pero no lo encontró.

Theodore no había irrumpido su rutina de ir a la biblioteca a hacer sus trabajo y estudiar aunque inexplicablemente, de un tiempo a la fecha iba con desanimo. Pero en realidad el sabia porque el sentimiento, solo que no quería aceptarlo, y cuando la vio, en su mesa acostumbrada no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, acelero el paso y llego junto a ella.

– Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí –Comento, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara–. Lo lamento, no quería asustarte –se disculpó, tomando asiento frente a ella. Granger sonrió pero no dijo nada–. Espero no hayas tenido problemas con tu novio –dijo Theodore observando atentamente la reacción de la chica.

– ¿Mi novio? –pregunto realmente confusa, ¿desde cuándo tenia novio?– yo no tengo novio.

– Por el modo en que te hablo hace unas semanas diría que Weasley es tu novio –Granger lo miro realmente ofendía–. Ah, no lo es –se respondió a sí mismo, sintiendo una oleada de alivio pero de inmediato se sintió molesto 'es solo una chica sin importancia' se repetía a si mismo ¿Pero en verdad no le importaba?

– No es algo que a ti te importe de cualquier manera –repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Por qué no me importaría?

– ¿Por qué lo haría?

– ¿Siempre eres tan...? –pero se calló. Hermione apretó los labios y continúo con su trabajo. Por un largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero de vez en cuando Theodore la miraba trabajar, parecía disfrutar de esa actividad.

– ¿Por qué dijiste que te intrigaba?

– ¿Saldrías conmigo a Hogsmeade?

Las dos preguntas salieron de sus bocas al mismo tiempo, Hermione se sonrojo fuertemente pero le sostuvo la mirada al inesperadamente sonriente Theodore. Ella no sabía que decir, era una propuesta tentadora, muy tentadora, pero arriesgada y tenía miedo.

– Yo… –no sabía que decir, Hermione Granger se había quedado sin palabras nuevamente gracias a Theodore Nott por segunda ovación.

– ¿Qué te parece si sales conmigo y te digo porque me intrigas tanto? –propuso Theodore, y de pronto Hermione vio que la frialdad de sus ojos se había esfumado repentinamente.

– ¿Y tus compañeros de casa? –pregunto insegura.

– ¿Te importa el que dirán?

– No.

–A mí tampoco en realidad –mintió el, sabía que si lo veían con Hermione la noticia llegaría a su abuelo en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Pero era una oportunidad que en verdad no se permitiría dejar escapar. Desecho la idea de decirle que fueran por separado y se reunieran en algún lugar solitario, porque eso la ofendería y sus ganas de conocerla más ganaron a su prejuicio y educación de 'no codearse con impuros'.

– De acuerdo –dijo ella seriamente.

Theodore se levantó y recogió sus cosas, Hermione miraba en todas direcciones tratando de no toparse con la mirada del joven. Pero él la buscaba casi con desesperación, entonces finalmente la encontró.

– Te veo el sábado –dijo sonriendo. Y Hermione callo en cuenta de que era viernes.

– Sí.

Su falta de palabras hizo reír a Theodore. Era una risa melodiosa, que reprimió en seguida. Parecía como si no tuviera permitido reír o siquiera sonreír, porque volvía a tener su expresión fría. Hermione le miro marcharse y volvió a su trabajo. Entonces lo escucho nuevamente.

– ¡Es una cita entonces! –lo había gritado desde la entrada de la biblioteca, reuniendo todo el valor que pudo. Los presentes voltearon a verlo y luego a Hermione, sus caras de sorpresa hicieron reír a Theodore nuevamente.

– Señor Nott… –La señora Pince caminaba a el joven furiosamente, por romper la tranquilidad de su biblioteca.

El alzo las manos en señal de paz, dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta aturdida dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, había aceptado una cita con Theodore Nott.


End file.
